


Part 1

by NineTalestoTell



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cannon Era, M/M, This is sad and I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dropped down and put a hand on the wound, trying to stem the bleeding as he pulled off his jacket and balled it up. He replaced his hand with the jacket and pressed as hard as he could. </p>
<p>“John, John stay awake.” Alex said, and looked up. The Red Coats were running, retreating. “Medic!” He yelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tumblr so it's really short sorry

It was one of those rare occurrences where Alexander was actually asleep. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep, he had passed out on his papers that he was writing. He only realized he went to sleep when he was awoken by the sound of chaos and muskets firing. His head snapped up, hands and face ink stained. He was confused for a moment before he realized what was going on. The first thing he thought when it finally did register was: John. Where was John? They didn’t share a tent at this camp and he hadn’t come in at any point that he remembered. He grabbed his musket and loaded it as fast as he could with shaky hands. 

He ran out of his tent into chaos. Nobody had noticed him yet. Red and blue coats blurred together as the sound of muskets firing and bayonets clashed with musket barrels filled his ears. He took off, fighting his way through the battle to get to John’s tent. He had to find him. He had to be here somewhere. At some point he’d picked up a bayonet from one of the dead Red Coats. It was too close quarters to fire and try to reload, and he didn’t have that kind of time. He was a man on a mission as he cut through the crowd, desperate to try to get to where he was going. 

In the middle of all of this, Alex saw him. He paused and the world seemed to slow as he caught John’s eyes. 

“John!” He called out before taking off toward him. 

John looked over and took off toward him as well. Alex’s eyes widened in horror as he saw a Red Coat turn and take aim. He watched as he pulled the trigger. Alex went to warn John, but it was too late. He heard John cry out as he saw the blood bloom from his shoulder. In the split second that John fell, Alex raised the gun and fired, hitting the Red Coat right between the eyes. He dropped the gun and ran toward John. He dropped down and put a hand on the wound, trying to stem the bleeding as he pulled off his jacket and balled it up. He replaced his hand with the jacket and pressed as hard as he could. 

“John, John stay awake.” Alex said, and looked up. The Red Coats were running, retreating. “Medic!” He yelled. 

“You feel asleep writing again, didn’t you?” John asked. He sounded weak and Alex handed hearing him like that. 

“John, don’t talk.” Alex said. Why wasn’t the medic here yet?“ 

“You have ink on your face again.” John said as he reached up with his good arm and wiped at a smudge on Alex’s cheek. 

Alex went to say something but finally, the medics showed up. They moved Alex’s now bloodstained jacket and handed it to him. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Alex asked as he stood up. He tried to follow them to the sick tent, but one of the nurses topped him. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but you don’t want to go to the sick tent. Trust me.” The woman said. 

Alex stopped in his tracks and watched as they carried John away. He stood there, not knowing if he would be okay, with John’s blood on his hands.


End file.
